


Nothing from Nothing

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Identity, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Phantom Rouge, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was learned, and yet it was instinct.





	Nothing from Nothing

Kurapika thought he had to question everything; that wasn't the case anymore. He didn't question the ethics of his employers. He was aware, and he still carried on with his mission. He knew death, he had been death. He wasn't afraid of it.

He swum in blood-tepid waters time and time again; his rage carried him from being submerged himself. He wasn't on their level, yet he knew how far he had to go for the sake of his mission, for the sake of his people. He used the chains he conjured from within, and his eyes burned with the scarlet hue that they had all sought after. It was learned, and yet it was instinct.

His anger fueled him, burning, charring the fiber of his being, slowly and over time. It was necessary; Kurapika knew what and how much it would cost him. He supposed it was inevitable that he would lose parts of himself, but he knew too well that he had lost such innocence and carefree ways a long time ago.

It was instinct that made him forgo such things, instinct that carried him over, to the Phantom Troupe, and to forgo what was left of him. He wouldn't let himself be caught, stranded or struggling – the blood that coursed through his veins told him to carry on with his mission, to carry on for his people.

The lifeblood that was called instinct, nothing from nothing, a life for a life; that was what carried him over, and he wouldn't dare return until that debt was repaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was my first time writing for Hunter x Hunter, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
